


think you ought to know

by LovelyLessie



Category: Groundhog Day - Minchin/Rubin
Genre: Anxiety, Developing Relationship, F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 21:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13085994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLessie/pseuds/LovelyLessie
Summary: Now that he finally has a day to spend with Rita, Phil realizes he has a few concerns about the prospect of a future. (oneshot set the day after.)





	think you ought to know

The sun is setting when they stop outside the park again, hot coffee in both of their hands, snow in their hair and cheeks flushed from the cold.

“Hey, Rita,” Phil says suddenly, and she turns to look at him.

“What?” she asks, and a frown crosses her face. “Is something wrong?”

“No, no,” he assures her quickly, “everything’s fine. More than fine. Today’s been, uh, really great. I just -“

He swallows and shoves his free hand in his pocket. Out of habit his fingers curl around the pill bottle on the inside of his jacket through the satin lining, but he doesn’t reach for it.

“There was something I wanted to tell you,” he says. “Well, a couple of things. Do you - do you mind if we…?”

He angles his head towards the benches and she nods, dusting snow off with one hand before she sits down. “What’s up?” she asks, watching him attentively.

“I guess I just wanted to, uh, clear the air,” he says. “You mentioned yesterday how people at the station warned you about working with me?”

“Yeah,” she says, with an unreadable expression on her face. “But you know, I think they’re wrong about you. Maybe they just haven’t really gotten to know you yet.”

“Oh, _lord_ ,” he mutters, looking up at the sky. She just has to go and make this even harder. “I’m, uh, flattered you think so. But you - well, you seem to really like me, and I just think you should know, the past two days… this is a better side of me than - well - than most people have gotten to see, I guess, and before this thing, whatever this is, goes any farther, maybe you should know a little more about me.”

She raises an eyebrow. “Like?”

He takes a breath through his teeth, unable to hold her gaze. “Well. Um. I - I get snappish when I’m under stress. I’ve been known to have a temper. I’m not really very good at remembering things like birthdays, or, uh, listening to other people’s advice. Stubborn! I’m stubborn, and - argumentative, and I yell at people in the morning before I’ve had coffee. I drink too much. Too much coffee and too much alcohol, actually. I really am very shallow most of the time, and narcissistic almost all the time, and I like the sound of my own voice too much. I’m sarcastic more often than I’m genuine. I - I rely too much on Xanax, and I’m a jerk when I’m not feeling well, and I don’t take criticism well, and - and, uh -“

“Are you just gonna keep going until I stop you?” Rita asks. He glances up, feeling himself flush, and sees her watching him with a faint smile.

“I mean,” he says, “or when I’ve told you everything I can remember.”

“Are you trying to scare me off?” she presses, raising an eyebrow.

“No,” he replies. “I - I don’t want to scare you off. But, I mean, if any of it does scare you off, better if you find out now, before, well. And I don’t really have a good history of long term relationships - not that this is a relationship, of course. That is, it could be, if you wanted, but it doesn’t have to be - “

“You forgot to mention you’re a nervous talker,” she says, but there’s a twinkle in her eye.

He manages a shaky laugh. “Yeah, that too. I just, uh - like I said, the past two days have been really, really good. But I don’t want you to get the wrong impression from seeing me at my best. I’d feel… dishonest. And I…want to be honest, with you.”

“Thank you,” she says, and reaches over to touch his hand. “But actually, I think it’s okay if I learn who you are as we go.”

“Oh,” he replies faintly, and swallows.

She wraps her hand around his, fingers cold in his palm. “Anyways,” she says, “just because I haven’t seen the worst of you, doesn’t mean the best is any less who you are.”

“Wow,” he says. “Uh, wow. Thanks.”

She smiles at him, her nose crinkling up, and leans over to kiss him.


End file.
